Paper Fangirl
by omtatelo
Summary: La hilarante y sarcástica historia de una diseñadora gráfica en el mundo de Naruto. "Tal vez tenga qué abrir mi corazón, encontrar mi poder interno, hacer una de esas ñoñerías que los prota de las series hacen antes de descubrir sus poderes..."


Hola a todos. Primero que nada, una disculpa por publicar este tipo de material. Yo sé que mucho ingresan a FF evitando a los OC, pero en esta ocasión mi entrada es con motivo de un pequeño reto del Maravillante, a quien incluyo en el disclaimer. Esto lo hago por diversión, pero con ganas.

Hago todo lo posible por que no sea una Mary Sue.

Todos los personajes que no son Shel, Janina o Pánfilo pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Paper Fangirl**

Para una fangirl cualquiera un viernes en la noche puede disfrutarse de lo lindo tan sólo acompañada por una láptop y una buena conexión a Internet. Eso pensaba Shel, una noche de viernes en la que, agotada por una ajetreada semana, resolvió ignorar olímpicamente los insistentes intentos de Janina por hacerla salir a beber cerveza hasta el hartazgo. Después de todo su hiperactiva amiga había logrado sacarla varias veces a mitad de esa semana, logrando que se desvelara y llegara a la oficina las mañanas siguientes virtualmente muerta. Janina por lo regular era experta en agotar el tanque de gasolina, el saldo de su celular y su paciencia.

A Shel Valdés, diseñadora gráfica casi egresada, empleada de una oficina, poco le importaba que a sus 22 años la tacharan de ñoña: hoy se sumergiría en el mundo del fanfiction de Naruto y con suerte encontraría alguna historia erótica de Maito Gai.

Conectó el equipo portátil a la corriente, se posicionó cómodamente en la cama y pronto, como cada vez que se acostaba, el perro chihuahua de la casa la siguió para dormirse ahí. Pronto el navegador empezó a mostrar las bondades del cibermundo. Unas cuantas líneas sensuales adivinaban los caprichos de un artista anónimo y los personajes del mundo de Naruto se convertían en los gigolós preferidos de Shel.

"_¿Para qué sufrir con un hombre idiota cuando se puede dibujar un adonis?"_

El dedo es un buen compañero para la mujer solitaria, después de todo.

Unos cuantos videos graciosos de youtube, fowards borrados y clicks después apareció en pantalla un enlace singular: una convocatoria, aparentemente lanzada por algún usuario ocioso, prometía cumplir el deseo más preciado del ganador. Tal declaración sonaba pretensiosa, pero era buen gancho para la curiosidad. El escrito decía:

"**Felicidades, al momento de leer este anuncio, has recibido ****Una tarjeta dimensional**** y ****2 Orbes strikers"**

—Ja ja ja ja ja ja… —Rió Shel con ironía— qué imaginación. Me huele a _gamer_.

En ese momento el Perro, que hasta entonces había permanecido muy tranquilo, profirió un extraño gruñido. Shel se incorporó en la cama y miró hacia el lugar donde el chihuahueño color canela dirigía una intensa mirada. Encima de los cobertores había una tarjeta de un material indeterminado y dos esferas de dos pulgadas de diámetro cada una.

—¡¿Qué chingados…?!— pensó en voz alta

El perro se replegó hacia ella, mientras Shel recogía los objetos con recelo y algo de excitación. Las esferas eran frías al tacto, pero su diseño era ergonómico y amigable. La tarjeta, por el contrario se sentía entre las manos como si tuviera vida propia.

_"Ya debo haberme quedado dormida"_

La pantalla aún repiqueteaba con los avisos del mensajero instantáneo:

* * *

_iNêS dice:_

_shel ke haces en la oscuridadddd de tu habitacionnnn_

_iNêS dice:_

_viendo porno de naruto seguro

* * *

  
_

Shel hizo caso omiso y puso la computadora a hibernar, la guardó en el maletín; tomó la tarjeta entre las manos y la observó cuidadosamente.

—Esta tarjeta no es de ninguno de mis clientes ni proveedores, y no recuerdo haberla diseñado_..._ quizá la dejó alguien mientras no estaba…

Le dio la vuelta y descubrió que atrás decía "Tarjeta dimensional de Shel Valdés".

—¡Ah, Cabrón! ¡No mames…!

Volvió a abrir la tapa del equipo y examinó con curiosidad la convocatoria:

"_El antiguo, místico y poderoso __**Orbe del deseo **__ha sido descubierto, un orbe con poderes mas allá de la magia o de cualquier otra habilidad conocida, capaz de conceder cualquier deseo a su portador sin limites, sin restricciones, algunos incluso rumoran que es la misma esencia de Dios que está contenida ahí. Sin embargo, un artículo de tal poder solo puede ser utilizada por un verdadero campeón, un guerrero que va mas allá de lo imaginable; por esto miles de tarjetas dimensionales están siendo enviadas a los diversos mundos y dimensiones existentes, para reclutar en el Palacio del Nexo, a aquellos guerreros que se interesen en este reto, ya sea para obtener traer paz a los mundos, desencadenar guerras con un gran poder, encontrar el verdadero y puro amor, corregir errores del pasado, o bien solo evitar que el orbe caiga en las manos equivocadas… las batallas están por comenzar ¿Crees poder con el desafío que se avecina?"_

—Ja. La usaría de Pisapapeles. Ya me imagino la cara de los que pierdan cuando me vean usandola para atrancar la puerta de mi despacho ¿no quieres ir, Pánfilo?—Le dijo al perro y rió sarcásticamente.

En ese momento la tarjeta cambió de color y, cual toda escena cliché de teletransportación, una luz envolvió el ambiente. La gravedad pareció hacerse diez veces más densa y Shel abrazó el maletín de la computadora para protegerse. Pánfilo aulló asustado y buscó el regazo de la mujer hasta que el destello se consumió dejando al perro y a su ama en medio de un paraje insólito.

_"Seguramente sí me quedé dormida"_

Shel se incorporó e intentó reconocer el lugar. Dedujo que nunca había estado ahí, pero le sonaba de algúna ilustración. Un bosque de hoja perenne y nubes espesas, muy diferente al paisaje desértico del lugar donde vivía, la recibió; pero, en lugar del olor de la hierba fresca, lo que su naríz percibió fue una mezcolanza de tintas de imprenta y químicos de fotografía. Pánfilo buscó ser cargado; ambos temblaron.

Dos figuras humanas y una animal atravesaron la escena, brincando de rama en rama. Su movimiento era estilizado, pero antinatural. Parecía estatuas tiesas que cambiaban de posición cada tantos fotogramas. Los colores alrededor eran tan saturados que comenzó a dolerle la cabeza. Cayó de rodillas, tocándose las sienes.

—Me siento como sin aire… este lugar es… demasiado plano…

El Pánfilo ladraba frenéticamente y Shel se desmayó en el fotograma 240.

-

-

-

Unos cuadros más tarde, sin ninguna posibilidad de ubicarse temporalmente, Shel recuperó la conciencia, recostada sobre una cama de hospital, en una imagen fija que contenía colores más claros, y una perspectiva con punto de fuga al final de un corredor, que se podía observar a través de la puerta frente a ella. Sin embargo, sin lentes todo lo que podía ver eran manchas.

—Ya despertó…—dijo una voz femenina en Japonés, pero por alguna extraña razón entendió el idioma a la perfección.

—¿Qué le ocurre? —dijo un hombre

—No tiene nada, parece que sólo se desmayó sin razón aparente.

—¿Eso es posible? —dijo un tercer varón

—Debe haber sufrido una impresión muy fuerte.

Shel se talló los ojos y sintió que los movimientos de su cuerpo estaban limitados en el tiempo por una fuerza ajena y misteriosa. La mancha que sonaba a mujer le preguntó:

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Shel Valdés

—¿A qué te dedicas?

—Soy diseñadora gráfica

—¿Diseñadora gráfica? —la voz mostró duda— ¿y eso cómo se hace?

—Hago diseños para publicidad, folletos, revistas, periódicos, rotulación, logotipos, también hago ilustración tradicional y digital.

—Ah, eres una especie de artista... No uses términos tan raros, no podemos entenderte.

—Bueno. —_"…aunque en realidad no creo haber usado ningún término raro"_

—Disculpa el interrogatorio. Una cosa más, no apareces en los registros de entrada. ¿Puedes decirnos de dónde vienes y con qué motivo visitas Konoha?

"_¡¿KONOHA?!"_

Tenía qué ser el sueño más raro de toda su vida. Ahora todo tenía sentido; el olor a tinta, la aplastante sensación de bidimensionalidad, la torpeza de sus movimientos. Estaba dentro del mundo de su ánime favorito: Naruto.

—Vengo de Torreón y no sé porque vine, supongo que por el hecho de que esto es un sueño muy extraño, ¿se imaginan? Yo en un anime, ¡qué locura! Hasta estoy hablando en japonés, y yo ni sé hablar japonés…—rió nerviosamente—, pero me gustan los ninjas de Konoha, todos son muy guapos, en especial Gai, Shino, Neji…, bueno, me gustan casi todos, pero mi consentido es Gai.

Si Shel hubiera tenido los lentes puestos, en lugar de ver manchas hubiera visto a los tres shinobis clavarle una mirada intrigada y sospechosa, y a uno de ellos sonrojarse visiblemente. Los ninjas hablaron entre sí sin que ella se diera cuenta.

—Está diciendo incoherencias. A lo mejor está drogada, Hokage sama

—No, ya le hicimos pruebas, está limpia.

—A lo mejor no está bien de la Cabeza, un golpe o es enferma mental, lo cual es una pena porque parece una mujer en su plena juventud…

—También puede ser obra de un _genjutsu_…

Una de las tres figuras, una mancha con la cara oscura y cabello plateado se acercó a ella y se destapó el ojo izquierdo, que hasta entonces había llevado oculto tras una bandana que lo identificaba como ninja de Konoha. Este ojo era color rojo y presentaba en el iris tres accidentes color negro en forma de coma. Kakashi (éste era su nombre) se acercó a la cara de Shel lo suficiente para que pudiera reconocerlo.

—¡Eres… Kakashi…y el… Sharingan..!

El ninja utilizó su ojo sharingan para inspeccionar a Shel. Determinó que no estaba siendo objeto de ningún genjustu (técnica ilusoria) y que ella era una persona común y corriente.

—No es peligrosa, a lo mejor sólo está un poco tocada— sentenció Kakashi con un tonito burlón.

—Tocado estaba tu papá— contestó Shel, mordaz.

Kakashi, que no esperaba el comentario, se sorprendió no muy gratamente, sobre todo porque pocas personas habían conocido o se atrevían a mencionar a su padre.

—Cuida tu lengua, hija de puta.

—Basta los dos. Varadesu ¿te llamas Varadesu, cierto? Vamos a dejarte en observación unas horas.

-

-

-

Aparentemente Sólo ella era capaz de darse cuenta de que lo que los demás percibían como unas horas en realidad correspondían a corte y cambio de escena en tiempo real. Los colores de la noche cambiaron a los amarillos del amanecer de golpe. Su cuerpo, trazado a tinta, se sintió como después de una noche de parranda. Una mancha de pelo rosa apareció por la puerta.

—Ohayo, Varadesu Chan. ¿Cómo dormiste?

—Pero si apenas… —Shel racionalizó que si no le seguía la corriente a los ninjas las cosas podían ponerse difíciles— No, no dormí nada.

Y era cierto. A pesar de no haber percibido el transcurso de tiempo igual que los demás personajes, éste le afectaba igual que a ellos. Para ella el cansancio de la noche era tan real como si hubiera pasado todas esas horas sin dormir. Este sueño era demasiado sensorial para ser normal. Quizá dormida estaba experimentando fiebre y cansancio. Definitivamente era hora de dejar el alcohol… al menos entre semana.

—Soy Haruno Sakura. Vengo a hacerte un chequeo de rutina.

Unos segundos y unos movimientos entrecortados después, Sakura acababa su labor en lo que para ella fueron alrededor de quince minutos tiempo ánime. Para Shel se sintieron como sólo dos viñetas de manga.

_"El tiempo aquí pasa demasiado rápido"_

—Varadesu chan , parece que no tienes nada, sin embargo necesito que respondas con la verdad unas preguntas.

—Ok. Pero antes quisiera saber. ¿Dónde están mi perro y mis cosas?

—Tu perro está al cuidado de Hana Inuzuka, una veterinaria muy capaz. Me temo que tus pertenencias las confiscamos temporalmente, pero no te preocupes, si no encuentran ningún artefacto peligroso te las regresarán muy pronto.

—Eso espero. —Dijo, ceñuda. — No habrán desarmado la computadora ¿verdad? Ese equipo me costó un ovario y todavía no lo acabo de pagar.

—¿Cómo que no lo acabas de pagar? ¿Acaso lo robaste?

—No, lo saqué a crédito de una tienda

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué quiere decir crédito?

—Quiere decir que te dan lo que compras y puedes pagar una parte cada mes, pero te sale algo más caro.

—Vaya qué tienda tan interesante… ¿De dónde dices que vienes?

Shel guardó silencio, pensando en qué iba a responderle.

—Lo siento, Sheru San, si no me respondes a mí tendrás que ir donde la Hokage a que te interrogue Ibiki Morino.

—He oído hablar de él—Por supuesto, era el ninja de la tortura psicológica, examinador del examen chunnin, y salía también en shippuden. Pero ¿tendría sentido decirle a esta gente que los conocía a todos por haber leído el manga en línea y haberse chutado hasta los capítulos de relleno quemados en un CD con ilegibles subtítulos de aficionados en tipografías garigoleadas y para colmo de colores? Na.

—Entonces ¿qué sucede que no respondes? ¿Tienes algo qué esconder?

—Está bien. Vengo de un lugar llamado Torreón, en un país llamado México. Donde vivo todo es muy distinto y sinceramente no sé porqué llegué aquí. Es como si alguien hubiera hecho una especie de "jutsu" —dijo ésta palabra enfatizando las comillas con los dedos— y yo de repente hubiera aparecido en el bosque. Realmente me pregunto tantas cosas como ustedes; si crees que estoy mintiendo vamos a que me interroguen Ibiki Morino e Inoichi Yamanaka juntos.

—En verdad lo que me dices es muy difícil de creer

Y eso que había omitido detalles como "Ustedes son una caricatura y yo una niña normal (bueno, mas o menos) y en mi mundo hay compus, carros, un montón de profesiones, globalización, guerra en Irak, Obama, Calderón y el Peje."

—Yo sé que suena incongruente, pero no tengo otra manera de explicarlo.

—Vamos con la Hokage

—¿Al menos puedes darme mis lentes? No puedo ver nada a que no esté a 30 centímetros de mi cara…

—Están ahí, en el mueble ¿no los habías visto?

—No.

Shel dio manotazos en la mancha que parecía ser el mueble, para alcanzar los lentes y no sintió nada más que papel.

_"Demonios"_

Tuvo qué acercar la cabeza lo suficiente para ver los trazos en que se habían convertido los lentes. Como pudo los agarró y se los puso. Al menos en dibujo sus lentes no se veían oxidados ni viejos, sólo eran unas cuantas líneas negras estilizadas. Al ponérselos, las manchas se convirtieron en el conjunto organizado de plastas sin degradado que era el anime. Empezó a sentir mareos de nuevo, pero esta vez intentó aguantar. Tendría qué acostumbrarse a ver las cosas así.

-

-

-

Ante la Hokage, Shel recibió el celular.

—¿Y mi perro, y la compu?

—Antes quiero que hablemos. — Dijo Seriamente Tsunade— Déjenos solas, por favor.

Una vez que quedó vacía la habitación, Tsunade sacó la cartera de Shel y puso su contenido en el escritorio. Había una tarjeta de débito, una de crédito, la de la escuela, la licencia de manejo y la de elector, tarjetas de clientes, sus tarjetas de diseñadora, un billete de cien pesos y dos de veinte, monedas. Por último, colocó las dos orbes y La Tarjeta del Torneo.

—Todos estos objetos me llaman mucho la atención. ¿Puedes decirme qué son?

—Son mis tarjetas de presentación, de crédito, mis identificaciones, dinero.

—Sakura me ha dicho que vienes de muy lejos, y en realidad no te creíamos, hasta que empezamos a revisar tus cosas y vimos todo esto. Nada está hecho a mano, los materiales, son desconocidos, los nombres de lugares no aparecen en los mapas ni en los registros, la moneda es increíblemente rara y sobre todo ésto —sacó de un cajón la computadora blanca de Shel— me intriga sobremanera ¿Para qué sirve?

_"Putamadre, ¿cómo le explicas a alguien que jamás ha sabido de computadoras para qué sirve una?"_ pensó Shel

—Bueno, verá… Se llama computadora; de donde yo vengo la mayoría de la gente tiene una, es como una artículo personal. En ella se crean archivos. Pueden ser Fotos, dibujos, imágenes, sonidos, texto, video. Dependiendo de a qué te dediques tiene distintas herramientas para trabajar. Si eres escritor, usas un editor de texto, si eres arquitecto, hay para dibujar los planos de los edificios, si eres ingeniero usas hojas de cálculo. Tiene para comunicarse con otras computadoras. Yo soy "artista" y puedo dibujar con ella.

—¿Y todo eso se queda guardado ahí?

El equipo de Tsunade había intentado deshacer cualquier sello de ninjutsu en la laptop, pero no encontró ninguno; sin embargo, le seguía inquietando la posibilidad de que guardase información importante o peligrosa de alguna manera, y si ese era el caso, ¿de quién? Tampoco podía atreverse a destruir el artefacto, podría resultar ser inofensivo y no tenía idea de su valor comercial.

—Sí. Aquí tengo todos mis archivos de la escuela, fotos de amigos, toda mi vida está ahí. Por favor, no sabe lo que puede pasar si me la quita. La necesito conmigo, en serio.

—Para serte sincera no debería dejar que la conservaras, parece un artefacto muy peligroso; sin embargo, hay otra cosa que me llama la atención

Tsunade tomó entre las manos la tarjeta dimensional.

—¿Sabes qué es esto?

—Una tarjeta

—Sí, obviamente… pero ¿Sabes para qué sirve?

—Leí que con ella tenías pase a un torneo

—Nunca creí que alguna vez fuera a ver una en la vida, pero tú la tienes. Esta tarjeta es una manera de transportarte a otras dimensiones. Por eso, y por las cosas que llevas es que te creo que no vienes de ningún lugar que yo conozca. Pero dime ¿cómo la conseguiste?

—Apareció de la nada y cuando la estaba revisando me trajo aquí.

—¿Porqué aquí específicamente?

—No tengo idea.

—Yo creo que sé porqué puede haber venido aquí— Dijo Jiraya, apareciendo de repente por la ventana.

"_¡Jiraya, está vivo! ¿En qué capítulo estaré?"_

—Hermosa ¿ya tienes a tu striker?

—¿Mi qué?

—Por lo visto, no sabes ni a qué te metiste, lindura—continuó Jiraya— Estas dos orbes sirven para convocar a un guerrero para que te ayude en la batalla. Eso es lo que dicen las leyendas, si no me equivoco. Ahora están vacías, pero cuando derrotes al guerrero que tú elijas serán capaces de convocarlo dos veces en batalla.

—Ahora que recuerdo, la página que vi mencionaba eso mismo.

—¿Qué sugieres, Jiraya? ¿Qué viene por un ninja de Konoha para que sea su striker? ¿es ésto cierto, Sheru?

—La verdad es que todo sucedió tan rápido que ni yo misma lo entiendo. Recuerdo que cuando leí la parte del striker estaba pensando en un ninja de Konoha, pero nunca se me ocurrió que en realidad todo esto fuera a suceder, simplemente aparecí aquí y… el resto ustedes ya lo saben.

—¿De casualidad ese ninja era Shino, Neji o Gai?

Shel deseó con todas sus fuerzas que no hubieran prendido la laptop y hubieran encontrado el fondo de escritorio de Gai en pose sugerente.

—Gai san.

—Lo supuse por tus exclamaciones de anoche.

Shel enrojeció. ¿Habrían podido encenderla, operarla? Había fics lemon de Gai, fanart de Gai…

—¿Piensas pelear contra Gai, preciosa?

—Pues… no sé… ¿Y si pierdo?

Los sannin se miraron. Tsunade respondió.

—Nosotros sólo conocemos las historias, pero no tenemos tampoco gran idea de cómo funciona el supuesto torneo. Ni siquiera pensabamos que fuera real. De hecho aún no estamos seguros.

—Yo menos. Mejor intentaré usar la tarjeta para regresar a mi casa.

Shel tomó la tarjeta y pensó en su casa en Torreón, su habitación, su vida de soltera, los clientes latosos del despacho… Nada ocurrió.

—¿Porqué no pasa nada…?

-

-

-

Hubo un corte y una disolvencia. Shel notó que se había ensimismado tanto en sus pensamientos que esta vez el transcurso de tiempo se había sentido más natural. ¿Cuánto había pasado? ¿Minutos, horas? En estos momentos se descubrió analizando la tarjeta entre las manos. Era un logotipo hecho a lápiz y escaneado a baja resolución, con una estrella y una M. Shel tijereó el diseño de la tarjeta y decidió que tal vez más tarde, si le devolvían la laptop y si no le daba flojera, iba a vectorizar el logotipo para probar cómo se veía. Por ahora necesitaba ocuparse de dos asuntos urgentes, recuperar a Pánfilo y su preciada compu.

En ese momento Gai decidió salir de su escondite, pegó un salto y aterrizó justo enfrente de Shel

—¡AAAAAAAhhh! — gritó, al ser tomada por sorpresa

—¡No grites! ¿qué no habías notado que te seguía? Y yo que pensé que estaba siendo muy obvio— dijo Gai sonriendo ampliamente.

—Nou…— respondió ella y se rascó detrás de la cabeza.

Gai, en su experiencia, dedujo que esta extraña mujer no tenía absolutamente ningún conocimiento del arte ninja.

—¿Entonces me has estado siguiendo?

—Me ordenaron que te vigile. Dadas las condiciones en las que te presentas la aldea no se puede dar el lujo de confíar en ti.

—Me imagino

—Sin embargo—declaró teatralmente alzando el dedo índice— Soy un caballero y, como tal, no debo espiar a una dama. Así que decidí que te seguiré vigilando, pero en calidad de acompañante. ¿Qué te parece? —y alzó el pulgar haciendo la pose cool que le era característica.

Shel sintió maripositas y le ganó la risa nerviosa.

—Bueno, Gai san. No me molesta en absoluto. — _"¿Cómo me iba a molestar, si es mi personaje de ánime favorito? ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaa!" —_Bueno, ya que estamos juntos, me puede indicar dónde recoger a mi perro?

—Claro ¡Vamos por allá! — Exclamó con intensidad y se fue corriendo.

—Etto… si me esperas no me enojo.

De repente se le ocurrió que, después de todo, ese era un anime.

"_¿Y si resulta que tengo poderes, como en Rayeheart?" _

Shel corrió con todas sus fuerzas sólo para descubrir que su condición física era igual de patética que si no hubiera cambiado de dimensión. Con el dolor de caballo debajo de la costilla se detuvo para respirar. Gai regresó trotando alegremente.

—¿Ocurre algo, señorita?

—No corras, no puedo seguirte el paso— Y recordó lo que le habían explicado del striker.

_"¿Y así se supone que le gane en combate? ¡Qué a toda madre!"_

-

-

-

Llegaron al consultorio de Hana Inuzuka y recogieron al Pánfilo. Al ver a Shel éste movió su colita enrollada muy emocionado. Ahora sólo faltaba la laptop y encontrar la manera de regresar a su casa. Mañana era sábado y tenía qué entregar unos llaveros y no llevaba ni la mitad.

—Señorita, ¿hay algo que le preocupe? —perguntó Gai paternalmente

—Tengo qué regresar a mi casa y la tarjeta no me sirvió, además mi compu la tiene Tsunade y no me la quiere regresar. —contestó, pensativa

— ¿Y no ha considerado la opción de participar?

—Tal vez, gane o pierda me tienen qué regresar a mi casa. Supongo que es más importante eso que mi máquina.

—¿Estaría dispuesta a dejar atrás la máquina?

—No es fácil para mí deshacerme de la Lap. He trabajado mucho para comprarla y es mi posesión más preciada, pero si no hay otra solución, lo tendré qué hacer.

—Oh, esas palabras tan llenas de inspiración—Gai empezó a llorar como magdalena— Eres una persona muy valiente, señorita… esto… ¿cómo dices que te llamas?

Shel sudó gota.

—Soy Shel Valdés, o más bien, Valdés Shel, con eso de que ustedes ponen primero el apellido.

—¿Tu nombre es Sheru, no Varadesu?

—Sí. —_"¿porqué no pronuncian bien mi nombre aquí?"_

Hubo un momento de Silencio.

—Gai San, por lo que sé, necesitaré que me acompañe al Palacio de Neo, Necaxa, o como se llame esa cosa. Tenga el honor de concederme un duelo.

Gai la miró de arriba abajo. Se veía frágil como una pluma.

—¿Está usted segura?

—Sí— contestó ella con decisión.

_"En verdad que tiene carácter"_

—Bien.

Shel adoptó una pose de pelea que había visto en algún documental de artes marciales y en seguida se le cansaron las piernas. Gai, para no hacerla sentir mal esperó su primer golpe. Shel arremetió con puños, patadas, mordidas y arañazos y Gai ni se movió. Para no humillarla fingió uno que otro 'auch', pero fuera de eso, nada.

No perdió Shel las esperanzas y empezó a mencionar todos los hechizos que recordaba de ánime, videojuegos y magic, alzando cada vez más la voz y llamando cada vez más la atención de los transeúntes. De nuevo Nada.

—Tal vez es cosa de que yo invente mis propias técnicas… ¡DESIGNER ROYAL KICK! ¡SHEL SIMPHONY OF DOOM! ¡KAME HAME PANFILOOOOOOOOOOO! —gritó mientras intentaba dar golpes estilizados y ademanes dragonboleros con las manos, en vano.

—Mmm. Tal vez si te enseño un poco de Taijutsu cojas el hilo más facilmente. A ver, primero párate bien, mira así— aconsejaba Gai, enseñándole la posición básica de combate. Shel intentó hacer la pose y se cayó de nalgas.

—Tal vez tenga qué abrir mi corazón, encontrar mi poder interno, hacer una de esas ñoñerías que los prota de las series hacen justo antes de descubrir sus poderes…

—A lo mejor tienes razón—opinó Gai—voy a provocar tu ira ¡MIRA, SECUESTRARÉ A TU PERRO Y ME LLEVARÉ TU MÁQUINA! —Gritó eufórico, haciendo gestos exagerados. Pánfilo sólo hizo un ruidillo simpático.

Shel prefirió ignorar a Gai. Se concentró, cerró los ojos y sintió la energía vital correr por sus venas. Seguramente era ESE: su ki, su chackra, su poder elemental único de guerrera. Hizo ademán de lanzar un super golpe legendario…

.

.

.

…y falló miserablemente.

—Maldita sea, no tengo poderes de nada— y cayó de rodillas, llorando quedamente de coraje y desesperación— ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Gai ya no supo qué decir. Por lo general las mujeres respondían a un abrazo mejor que los hombres, pero temió que se ofendiera al ser desconocidos. Sólo se acercó y la acompañó en silencio.

-

-

-

Después de otro abrupto salto de tiempo Shel se descubrió en el parque, más tranquila. Gai, a su lado en silencio, cuidaba la portátil dentro del maletín en su regazo.

—Gai san… ¿es esa mi compu?

—Sí. Disculpa por no haberte dicho antes, pero parte de mi misión también es cuidar de este artefacto. Lo traje porque pensé que al menos te animaría verlo. No puedo dejar que lo uses, pero como estabas tan triste y viendo lo mucho que te importa te lo traigo para que veas que está a salvo y que no lo voy a desarmar.

—Bueno, gracias.

—No hay de qué. Me alegra que pararas de llorar.

—Disculpe. No debí ser tan infantil. Ya debe estar aburrido de mí, y así.

—La verdad no. Pareces una buena personita—le sonrió—espero no equivocarme. —dijo mostrando ahora algo de seriedad. Al fin de cuentas seguía siendo un shinobi.

—Gai, puede dejarme ver el contenido del maletín? No recuerdo qué cosas se quedaron adentro cuando vine

Gai asintió y abrió los compartimentos y le fue enseñando cosa por cosa, sin dársela. Junto a la máquina estaba su cargador, hojas en blanco, recibos de nómina, tickets, basura, dos bolígrafos y un lápiz. Luego Gai sacó una hoja con el boceto de una ilustración.

—Este dibujo ¿Tú lo hiciste?

—Sí. A eso es a lo que me dedico.

—No lo haces mal. ¿Es tu perro?

—Sí

—Y ésta de acá, ¿eres tú?

—Ajá.

—¿Puedes dibujar ahora algo?

—Bueno. Veamos ¿qué quieres que dibuje, Gai?

—Mm… dibújame, a mí.

—Pásame una pluma y una hoja.

Shel dibujó a Gai en pequeño. Grande fue la sorpresa de ambos cuando el mini gai, así en blanco y negro como estaba, se levantó del papel y se puso a dar de brincos…

—No es posible ¿qué es esa cosa? —Gai se puso en guardia. Y habló amenazadoramente—Dame la pluma y no intentes hacer nada.

Shel aferró la pluma temblando, al racionalizar que tenía un arma potencial en la mano. Recordó la sensación de los muebles de papel al tocarlos, el olor a tinta de todo el escenario y de repente... comprendió.

Trazó con la pluma una línea en el horizonte y un árbol que la atravesaba se partió en dos. Gai se lanzó contra ella.

—Niña, no sabes lo que haces.

Shel por respuesta rayó un garabato que se interpuso entre ella y gai, algunas de las líneas le cortaron al shinobi tiras de ropa y piel. Segundos después el shinobi desaparecía y en su lugar caían los fragmentos de un tronco seccionados por el trazo de la pluma.

—No quiero hacerte daño —dijo Gai apareciendo súbitamente detrás de ella, poniéndole un kunai en la garganta—me habías caído bien. Ahora dame la pluma.

—Disculpa Gai, san. Tampoco me lo esperaba. Me asusté, es todo. —Shel devolvió la pluma con pesar, intentando actuar diplomáticamente.

—Así está mejor. Lo siento, señorita, voy a tener qué informar de ésto a la Hokage. No puedo dejarte hacer por ahí lo que quieras después de lo que acaba de pasar.

—Disculpe, Gai. Metí la pata. —Shel se agachó sombríamente—Pero… justo cuando había descubierto un poder me quitan mi arma... ¿Cómo se supone que me defienda ahora? ¿Cómo voy a entrar al dichoso torneo y regresar a mi casa?

Gai la miró compasivamente. Ella tenía razón.

—Gai, déjame pelar una vez más contra ti. Tal vez esta vez sí te pueda ganar. Te necesito, Gai.

—Hija, yo sé que tu situación es difícil, pero mi aldea está primero y mi deber es protegerla. No te voy a dar la pluma, lo siento.

—Por favor…

—Disculpame, pero no.

Shel se quedó callada. De repente la asaltó una idea.

—Espera, Gai. Para que seas mi striker tengo qué derrotarte ¿cierto?

—Me parece que así es. ¿Porqué?

—Maito Gai, —y lo señaló con el dedo índice— te desafío en un duelo de piedra papel o tijera.

Gai se rió, acordándose de sí mismo.

—Sí que eres ingeniosa. Acepto el reto.

-

-

-

En la viñata siguiente, ambos gritaban al unísono:

— **¡ Piedra, papel o tijera ! **

Al mismo tiempo en que Gai presentaba su puño cerrado Shel cerraba los ojos y extendía al frente la palma de su mano. El Papel venció a la Piedra, en más de un sentido.

—No puede ser, es la segunda vez que pierdo en este desafío— comentó Gai, sonriendo.

Shel abrió los ojos . En ese momento, los orbes que Shel tenía en los bolsillos del pantalón comenzaron a brillar de un color que no podía reproducirse en la imprenta .

—Parece que mi victoria fue válida

—Parece que sí.

—Gai san, nunca pensé que alguna vez podría decir esto, pero—se sonrojó— Eres mío.

-

-

-

En algún lugar del ciberespacio, las palabras de un ser desconocido eran reproducidas simultáneamente en infinita cantidad de universos:

**"… _desátense y liberen sus ideas, que esa será la clave para ganar…."_**

-

-

-

En Konoha, Shel experimentó otro salto de tiempo. Gai la llevó ante la Hokage y le informó de los sucesos ocurridos con la pluma. Tsunade miró seriamente a la joven mujer.

—Dices que venciste a Gai

—Ajá

—en un "piedra papel o tijera"…

—Sí

—¿y los orbes respondieron …?

—Así es.

Hubo un silencio tenso. Gai se sentía incómodo, quizá por la extraña situación en la que se veía envuelto, quizá por las enigmáticas palabras que le había dedicado Shel.

—Tsunade Hime—dijo Shel arrodillándose—Ahora mismo quisiera ir al Palacio del Sexo. Por lo que más quiera, necesito que me deje ir con mis cosas. Prometo que si gano le entregaré la Orbe de los sueños a Konoha. Por favor… sólo así podré regresar a mi casa.

_"La orbe del Deseo, en poder de Konoha…"_

Tsunade se lo pensó tres días, que —nuevamente— para Shel fueron sólo 48 fotogramas. En ese lapso, como luego se enteraría, el consejo resolvió dejarla partir a ella y a su perro con las peligrosas armas que portaba.

Antes de Partir, el consejo le impuso un sello de obediencia en el vientre, mismo que también colocaron en un pergamino. Si traicionaba a la hoja, moriría instantáneamente. Si caía en combate, el sello del pergamino se desvanecería.

En estas condiciones partieron Pánfilo y Shel. Lo último que escuchó antes de verse envuelta en las luces del portal fue la voz de Tsunade:

—Es el Palacio del Nexo, mujer, no del Sexo, para que no vayas a cagarla enfrente de alguien…

—¡¿Palacio del qué?! No escuchéeeeeeeeeee…

-

-

Continuará

(A lo mejor)


End file.
